


Встреча

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Будка, прекратив странно гудеть, не подает никаких признаков жизни ровно пятнадцать секунд, Реджина считает. Затем входная дверь распахивается настежь, и на пороге обнаруживается высокая женщина в изысканном фиолетовом платье с турнюром, с легким удивлением озирающаяся по сторонам.
Relationships: Evil Quuen | Regina Mills & Missy (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



— А это что еще за магия? — восклицает Реджина, глядя на то, как прямо на ее балконе материализируется нечто большое, синее и, кажется, деревяное. Будка схожая слегка с деревенским туалетом, только выглядит куда аккуратней, изящней и — да, Реджина доверяет внутреннему инстинкту самосохранения, — опасней (хотя вы даже представить себе не можете, сколько ужасов хранит в себе отхожее место этих глупых крестьян).

Будка, прекратив странно гудеть, не подает никаких признаков жизни ровно пятнадцать секунд, Реджина считает. Затем входная дверь распахивается настежь, и на пороге обнаруживается высокая женщина в изысканном фиолетовом платье с турнюром, с легким удивлением озирающаяся по сторонам.

— Так-так-так… — в голосе ни капли растерянности или неуверенности. — Куда это ТАРДИС занесла нелегкая? Так и знала, что Доктору нельзя доверять, вечно он ломает наши общие игрушки…

На недовольное — серьезно, недовольное?! — гудение будки за спиной она вообще не реагирует. Зато заметив Реджину, вскидывает подбородок и расплывается в улыбке:

— Мое почтение, госпожа…

— Ты. Кто. Дьявол. Тебя. Раздери. Такая, — шипит Реджина, вскидывая в воздух руку с файерболом.

Женщина склоняет голову набок, будто происходящее ее забавляет:

— Я-то? Называй меня Мисси, дорогуша.

Чертово «дорогуша», которым налево и направо разбрасывался только Румпельштильцхен, вызывает в Реджине шквал недовольства, и она, замахнувшись, прицельно отправляет магический шар аккурат в грудь незнакомке. Ну, точнее, прицельно отправляла… Только он застыл в нескольких футах от женщины, ехидно скривившейся в ухмылке:

— Не стоит так бурно реагировать на мое появление, я могу обойтись и без фейерверков в свою честь. — На этих словах магический шар рассыпается сотней искр, исчезающих у острых носков туфель этой… Мисси. — И вообще, зачем злиться? Я всего лишь хотела уточнить, где оказалась!

— Это мое королевство, — почти рычит Реджина, решая, что раз магия ей не помощница, она справится с нахалкой и голыми руками. Она быстро преодолевает расстояние между ними и застывает совсем рядом, пытаясь выглядеть грозно. С учетом одинакового роста запугивать, кажется, получается не очень хорошо.

— О, Ваше Величество, — Мисси дарит еще одну издевательскую улыбку, едва заметно наклонив голову. — Прошу прощения за вторжение. Хотела бы сказать, что это неспециально, но, кажется, мой… нехороший друг решил надо мной пошутить. Или же знал, что я рискну воспользоваться возможностей одолжить его средство передвижения.

Опешив, Реджина округляет глаза:

— Средство передвижения? Это, — она кивает в сторону будки, — что-то вроде кареты?

Мисси на пару мгновений задумывается, словно взвешивая все за и против.

— Да, пожалуй, карета. Немного необычная, но чертовски удобная в использовании. Не нужны кони, извозчики и прочая дребедень. Только немного космической пыли, знание инструкций и молоток.

— Молоток? — Реджина наверняка выглядит так, будто её только что по голове приложили мешком с мукой.

— Не обращай внимания, дорогуша, свои заморочки. Кстати, — Мисси отступает в сторону, продолжая разглядывать королевские покои с большим интересом, — не стоит больше пытаться задеть меня магией. Моя ТАР… карета защищает меня магнитным полем от подобных неожиданностей. И вообще, Ваше Величество, как ваше имя?

— Реджина, — тут же расправив плечи, сообщает Реджина. — И я бы очень хотела знать цель твоего визита, Мисси, — имя она произносит настолько шипяще, что удивляется даже сама, — иначе прикажу страже разобраться и с тобой, и с твоей буд… каретой.

Мисси притворно закатывает глаза, громко вздыхает и, обернувшись к Реджине, спокойно отрезает:

— Милая, зачем быть такой злюкой? И вообще, — её взгляд скользит по Реджине, — знала ли ты, что у вас, людей, многие проблемы от недостатка сексуальных ощущений? Плюс ко всему некоторые личности утверждают, — Мисси доверительно понижает голос, — что фиолетовый цвет — это цвет неудовлетворенной женщины. У тебя что, дорогуша, какие-то проблемы?

Сказать, что Реджина удивлена, ошарашена и шокирована — это ни-че-го-шень-ки не сказать. Она только и может, что несколько долгих мгновений хлопать ресницами, переваривая услышанное, а потом… А потом прищуривается, отмечает каждую деталь наряда стоящей напротив Мисси и начинает громко хохотать.

— Кто бы говорил о фиолетовом цвете!

Встрепенувшись, Мисси, будто впервые увидев собственное платье, одергивает рукава, поджимает губы и невозмутимо отвечает:

— Знаешь, учитывая то, что мне пришлось претерпеть, меня не то что мужчины, меня вся жизнь не удовлетворяет. Так что… Почему бы и не фиолетовый?

Наблюдая за изящным передвижением Мисси по комнате, Реджина, все еще посмеиваясь, ловит себя на мысли о том, что у них есть что-то схожее. И что, возможно, стоит приглядеться к нежданной гостье. А вдруг из этого знакомства получится извлечь неплохую выгоду?


End file.
